Tiempo de hermanos
by Ara Wachter
Summary: Historias aleatorias sobre los hermanos Kamiya.
1. Padres

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo I<em>**

******_Padres_**

No siempre fue así. Antes era un buen marido y buen padre, incluso buen amigo. Pero desde que Kari Kamiya cumplió 10 años todo cambió por completo. Su padre empezó a discutir todos los días con su mujer, y alegando estas discusiones, conducía hasta un bar lejano, hasta que volvía a casa a las dos, tres o incluso las cinco de la mañana.

Cuando Kari tenía 12 años los problemas ya fueron mayores, ahora los insultos iban varias veces hacia Tai, ya que su hermano saltaba cuando su padre insultaba a su madre. Tai tenía un pronto terrible. Una noche, mientras este y su padre discutían, ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba:

-¡Me da igual que seas mi padre! ¡Das vergüenza, nadie te aguanta, sólo mamá porque ella es una buena mujer y no se merece esto!

-¡Cállate gilipollas! ¿Me va a dar el discurso un niñato de 15 años que no va a llegar a nada en la vida? ¡Venga hombre! ¡Vete a la cuna, hijo de perra!

Kari se encontraba en el pasillo, con lágrimas gruesas de dolor extremo y agarrándose el pecho, hiperventilando tratando de mantener la calma, pero le era imposible. Entonces ocurrió.

-¡Hijo de puta! -escuchó, era la voz de su hermano. Y luego siguió por un grito de su madre. Ella salió del pasillo y se plantó en el salón, la estampa era horrenda: Tai estaba en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando; su madre a su lado, abrazándole y llorando; y el padre parado, con la mirada fija en ambos. Luego miró a Kari. Su respiración se cortó mientras las pupilas negras de su padre la miraban fijamente. Se empezó a acercar a ella y el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Y tú que estás mirando, payasa -dijo el padre pasando por su lado. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue. Kari se quedó allí plantada, cuando sintió que su hermano y su madre la abrazaban. Ella comenzó a llorar abrazándose a ellos con fuerza.

Para entonces Kari ya tenía 15 años, y las cosas eran mucho peores. Las peleas eran continuas, los golpes extremos y los llantos inevitables. Su madre se encontraba en el comedor, poniéndole la cena a su marido. Tai la ayudaba. Ambos estaban en silencio, Tai se lavó las manos y se retiró a su habitación encerrándose en ella. La mujer puso la cena de su marido en la mesa y entonces la puerta se abrió. El rostro del hombre estaba duro. Miró la cena, luego a su mujer y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La mujer se metió en la cocina de nuevo, rezando para que nada pasase esa noche. Entonces su marido entró en la cocina e hizo que su mujer le mirara, cogiéndola de un brazo.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- dijo la mujer.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Tú te crees que esto es una cena?

-Bueno pues te compras a una putita que te haga lo que tu quieras -la señora Kamiya se limpió las manos con el trapo y salió de la cocina, pero su marido fue detrás. Ahí empezó la bronca más grande del mundo, con llantos de la mujer, que aún así no se mantenía callada.

Kari estaba en la esquina de su cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas y con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados. Entonces entró Tai, cerrando la puerta al entrar y se sentó en el suelo con su hermana. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella se apoyó en su pecho.

-No sabes cuanto deseo que esto termine Tai -dijo.

-Lo sé, Kari. Yo también lo deseo.

-Me quiero ir. Por favor Tai, vámonos.

Silencio. Tai no sabía que decir, y sus padres seguían discutiendo a voces en el salón. Finalmente, habló:

-Os sacaré de aquí, ¿vale? Os lo prometo a mamá y a ti.

Entonces el mayor se levantó para salir del cuarto, pero la voz de su hermana le paró.

-Por favor, hermano, quédate esta noche conmigo.

-Anda, acuéstate.

Ella obedeció, y esa noche durmió entre los brazos de su hermano, sintiéndose segura e inmune contra cualquier daño o agresión. Y tal cómo Tai lo prometió lo cumplió. Cuando su padre se fue al trabajo a las siete de la mañana, él despertó a su madre y a su hermana, llevándolas lejos de aquel hombre. Y mientras viajan en el coche en busca de un hogar, Kari piensa que es la chica más afortunada del mundo, porque ahora sí que tiene a su familia a su lado, a su verdadera y única familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	2. Novios

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo II<em>**

**_Novios_**

Kari se encuentra en su habitación, echada en la cama escuchando música en su móvil mientras lee un libro. De repente la música se interrumpe para dar paso a una llamada, deja su libro en la mesilla y le da al botón verde del móvil.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Kari, soy TK.

-¡TK!- entonces la adolescente se da cuenta de que ese tono ha sido muy desesperado- Em... hola, no esperaba que llamaras- dice cambiando el tono de voz.

-Es que veras...- el joven chico suena un poco nervioso.

-Dime- anima Kari.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?- suelta de golpe. Kari habría jurado que después de decirlo había soltado un gran suspiro.

-Ehh, sí claro, ¿a qué hora?

-Pues... ¿a las cinco te parece bien? Pasaré a buscarte yo con la moto.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Bien entonces nos vemos.

-Sí, nos vemos.

-Besos.

-Besos. Adiós.

Se percata bien de que ha colgado, se levanta de la cama y empieza a celebrar dando saltos en ella. Entonces su hermano pasa por la puerta sin dar importancia, cuando ya está enfrente de su puerta, camina hacia atrás hasta llegara a la de Kari.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- pregunta atónito.

-¡TK me invitó a salir!- grita la chica. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que son las tres. Sólo quedan dos horas, y no puede presentarse ante TK de cualquier forma.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú que dijiste?

-Que sí, por supuesto.

-¿Vas a salir con ese rubito roba-hermanas?

-Sí, Tai.

-¿Y no te preocupa que sea la comidilla de las niñas en el instituto?

-Tai, por favor déjalo y fuera. Tengo que arreglarme- y sin dejar que su hermano contestase le cierra la puerta en la narices. Tai niega, suspira y encoge los hombros, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Kari se mete en el baño, quitándose la ropa y dejándola en el suelo por el camino. Cuando sale de la ducha, envuelve su cuerpo en una toalla, y con otra toalla más pequeña, se seca el pelo hasta dejarlo lo más seco posible. Se mira en el espejo. Ha crecido mucho. Ahora tiene 17 años, y todo el mundo se fija en ella. El ballet ha dejado un buen cuerpo en ella. Ahora el pelo lo lleva largo, y el flequillo le roza las cejas graciosamente. Sale del baño con la toalla enredada en el pelo y abre el armario. Se coloca la ropa interior y se dispone a buscar la ropa que se pondrá para ver a su hermoso TK. Así se prueba miles de conjuntos: un vestido de flores y unas manoletinas, una falda negra con camiseta blanca y converse negras, un vestido vaquero con zapatillas, y así hasta siete conjuntos más. Entonces el último conjunto es el adecuado: un pantalón pitillo vaquero claro, una camiseta manga corta blanca, un chaleco negro, unas converse negras y un cinturón fino negro. Cierra el armario y se mete en el baño para secarse el pelo.

-¿Enserio que vas a salir con el rubito roba-hermanas?- dice Tai asomándose por la puerta del baño.

-Sí Tai, deja de preocuparte- dice Kari. Se recoge el pelo liso en una media coleta y sale del baño. Se sienta en el tocador y saca varias cosas de un neceser.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe, es un...

-¿Roba-hermanas?

-¡Exacto!- Kari sonríe por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-Tai, es el hermano de tu mejor amigo.

-No me lo recuerdes. Saber como es Matt con las chicas no me ayuda a pensar que TK no puede serlo.

Tai tiene razón. Matt es un mujeriego, lo peor es que es todo un donjuán, el cabrón. Tai teme que TK siga los pasos de su hermano y que Kari sea sólo una de las muchas mujeres que formaran parte de su vida. Kari se levanta ya maquillada, pero no mucho, le gusta ser natural. Sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina, para comer algo antes de que TK pase a por ella. Y su hermano, como no, va detrás de ella, enumerándole las múltiples cosas que pueden pasarle si sale con el rubio menor.

-Tendrás que esconderle cuando haya chicas cerca, tendrás que ponerle detectives privados para saber si te pone los tochos o no...

Y mientras Tai está a lo suyo, Kari busca algo para comer. Finalmente, encuentra unas galletas oreo, sus favoritas.

-Tai, para.

-Vale- dice su hermano poniendo un puchero- Tengo hambre, me haré un sándwich.

Y lo que Tai entiende como "sándwich" es un bocadillo con todo tipo de fiambre: jamón, chorizo, queso, salchichón, tomate. Sale de la cocina y se sienta enfrente de Kari, ella mira el "sándwich" asqueada, luego a su hermano.

-¿Qué?- dice él- Tengo hambre.

Kari suspira, y niega cerrando los ojos. Se dedica a comer sus galletas mientras su hermano se come su abominable bocadillo.

Después de terminarlas, un ruido de motor suena fuera.

-Ya está aquí.

-Roba-hermanas...

-¡Tai!

-¡Vale! Ya me callo.

Kari abre la puerta y, allí se encuentra, el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Se ve tan sexy con ese vaquero claro, esa camiseta azul, esa chaqueta negra, ese pelo alborotado, esos ojos azules... ¡Dios!

-Hola- saluda el rubio apoyado en su moto.

-Hola- saluda Kari.

-¡Hola!- dice Tai saliendo de detrás de su hermana.

-Hola Tai- dice el rubio.

-Bueno mejor vámonos ya, ¿eh?- dice Kari nerviosa. Si se quedan ahí por más tiempo, Tai será capaz de atropellar a TK con su propia moto.

-Sube- dice TK. Kari hace caso y se sube detrás de él.

-Quiero que la dejes en casa a las diez en punto, ni un segundo tarde.

-Entendido.

-Y quiero que la cuides como si tu alma fuera en ello.

-Entendido.

-Y Kari, acuérdate de traerme un helado, los de sabores tropicales.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Tengo un asunto importante que hacer.

-Lo que quieres es pasarte el nivel 3 de Harry Potter.

-Cállate enana, y vete.

-Vale. Adiós brother, te quiero.

-Y yo, cuidaos y tened cuidado.

Kari se agarra a la cintura de TK y apoya su peso en su espalda. Su hermano le guiña un ojo y ella le saca la lengua. Entonces la moto se pone en marcha y Tai ve como desaparecen en la esquina. Tal vez le tenga que dar una oportunidad a TK, y si él hace feliz a su hermana, entonces se tragará su orgullo de hermano mayor y se lo llevará de copas algún día.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	3. Bailes

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

**Capítulo dedicado a MS-TaKa, espero que te guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo III<em>**

**_Bailes_**

Tai se encuentra en el aula, en la clase de geometría. Se aburre como una seta, tanto que sus ojos luchan por no cerrarse y echarse una siesta. Entonces cuando quedan cinco minutos, el profesor empieza a hablar de otro tema.

-Y ya sabéis que dentro de dos días es el baile de fin de curso, así que id preparando vuestros mejores trajes y buscando parejas.

Suena el timbre y los alumnos se levantan. Un chico rubio, alto y de ojos azules se acerca a Tai mientras este guarda sus libros en la mochila.

-¿Sabes la de nenas que habrá allí esperando a un príncipe azul?- dice el rubio.

-No iré-dice Tai.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero ir Matt.

-Pero Tai, somos el dúo de oro, las chicas se derriten a nuestros pies, lo llevas en la sangre.

-Matt, no.

-Soso...

Salen del aula y se dirigen a la salida. Allí se encuentran con los demás.

-¡Hola chicos!- dice Mimi con alegría.

-Hola- dicen ambos.

-¿Iréis al baile verdad?- pregunta Yolie.

-El memo este no quiere ir- dice Matt. Tai le manda una mirada de reproche.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Iremos todos- dice Mimi algo triste.

-Chicos, no tengo ganas de ir, ¿vale?

-Da igual, te voy a convencer- dice Matt dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Mimi señala a la derecha de Tai y él vuelve la cabeza. Ve a su hermana apoyada en la moto de TK con ambas manos y TK agarrándola de la cintura, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Tai frunce el ceño e intenta luchar contra su yo asesino.

-Tai, mátale, quieres hacerlo- dice un diablito en el hombro izquierdo.

-No, Tai, es un buen chico y quiere a tu hermana- dice un angelito en su hombro derecho.

-Vamos Tai, se cepilla a tu hermanita- dice el demonio.

-Hace feliz a tu hermana y como te acerques a él para pegarle, Kari te perseguirá por todo el país para descuartizarle- dice el ángel. Tai cae en la cuenta de que eso es cierto, así que se dedica a llamar la atención de su hermana, la cual no le hace caso y sigue concentrada en su beso con TK.

-¡Kari!- grita ya cansado.

-¡Vale!- le devuelve el grito su hermana. Se da un último beso con TK y se va con su hermano, despidiéndose con la mano de las chicas.

Ya sólo queda un día para el baile que Tai odia. Todos intentan convencerle para que vaya, pero él se niega. Finalmente, su hermana es la última en intentarlo.

-Venga Tai, dímelo- suplica Kari al borde del llanto.

-Kari, de verdad, no quiero ir a ese baile.

-Por favor hermano, dímelo, soy tu hermanita.

Tai se lo piensa y finalmente se sienta en el sofá y palmea el sitio a su lado para que su hermana se siente. Kari obedece y le mira esperando.

-Kari, estoy enamorado- y Kari no puede abrir más la boca.

-¿De quién?- logra decir.

-De Mimi.

-Ohhh, que bonito- dice Kari aplaudiendo.

-Y no quiero ir a ese baile para ver como los chicos se la comen con la mirada, simplemente Kari, no puedo...

Kari sonríe tiernamente y luego abraza a su hermano con cariño. Cuando se separan se levanta, coge las llaves del coche y se las lanza a Tai.

-¿Y esto?

-Vamos a ir a comprar tu traje para mañana, tienes que estar espectacular.

-No voy a ir.

-Oh hermano, claro que irás, y cuando salgas de esa fiesta será con Mimi colgada del brazo besando el suelo por donde pisas.

Kari dice esto tan convencida que Tai no tiene otro remedio que salir de la casa y con el coche dirigirse al centro comercial donde se prueba miles de trajes. Al día siguiente, quedan dos horas para la fiesta, así que Kari manda a Tai a ducharse mientras ella va sacando todo lo necesario para que su hermano sea todo un galán. Hace una hora que Tai llamó a Mimi, diciéndole si quería ir con él al baile, y la castaña había aceptado. Tai sale del baño con una toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura y Kari sale para que él se pueda vestir tranquilo. Finalmente termina y avisa a Kari para decirle que ya puede entrar.

-Wuao hermano, estás que te sales.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a peinarte un poco esa melena alborotada.

Kari logra peinar un poco el pelo de su hermano, pero la diferencia es mínima. Luego le quita con una pinza los pelos de la nariz, cosa que es tan dolorosa para Tai que se pone a llorar como niña perdida en el bosque. Y finalmente, Kari le echa la colonia para que Mimi termine de caer por él. Cuando ha terminado se va a arreglar ella. Se ducha, se lava el pelo y sale. Se pone su vestido después de echarse crema por todo el cuerpo. Se pone un vestido largo y blanco, apretado arriba con tirantes y ancho desde la cintura. Debajo del escote tiene un lazo azul y a partir de medio muslo hay dos bandas azules, y en el bajo otra (como el vestido que lleva Jennifer en Jeniffer's body). Termina con el pelo, que se lo deja ondulado y suelto. Finalmente se hace la raya en los ojos, se pone base, unos pendientes largos de plata, un colgante también de plata que lleva un dije con una "K" y unos guantes largos blancos. Para terminar se pone sus zapatos de tacón alto y sale de su habitación al oír las voces de sus amigos.

Cuando Kari baja sus amigos no pueden abrir más la boca, y es que está preciosa.

-Oh Dios hermano, tu novia está buenísima- dice Matt. TK y Sora le miran con cara de asesinos en serie.

-Ejem, ejem- dicen ambos.

-Pero amor, tú estás más guapa- dice Matt a Sora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eso esperaba- dice Sora.

Todos los chicos van con su traje negro clásico, pero las chicas van preciosamente hermosas. Mimi lleva un vestido palabra de honor color rosa largo; ajustado arriba, ancho abajo con algunas flores color morado; tacones blancos y una trenza a un lado. Yolei lleva un vestido negro corto ajustado, tacones negros y media coleta. Sora lleva un vestido azul de flores corto, ajustado arriba y ancho abajo, tacones blancos y el pelo suelto. Todas lucen hermosas.

Es la hora de irse, así que se montan en los coches y llegan al instituto, donde cuando las chicas bajan los hombres babean el suelo. Tanto que Matt, Tai, TK e Izzy tienen que llevarse a sus chicas casi corriendo.

Cuando la noche casi está terminando, Mimi y Tai se están besando y diciéndose cosas bonitas en un sitio apartado bajo la atenta mirada de TK y Kari.

-Al final lo conseguiste- dice TK pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

-Sí. Soy genial- dice ella apoyándose en su pecho y dejándose abrazar.

-Sí. Lo eres- dice él. Le besa la cabeza y luego en los labios. Mientras tanto, Tai piensa que nunca podía haber imaginado tener la mejor hermana del mundo. Porque, aunque ahora esté Mimi, Kari siempre estará por encima de sus chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	4. Acampadas

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo IV<em>**

**_Acampadas_**

Los adolescentes caminan alegremente por un sendero en medio del bosque. Esa es su primera acampada solos, y todos están nerviosos y alegres de estar con sus mejores amigos.

-Me he cansado de caminar, ¿y si descansamos un rato chicos?- dice Mimi apoyándose en un árbol.

-Mimi, en ese árbol hay hormigas- avisa Sora y Mimi se aparta de inmediato mirándose el cuerpo alarmado.

-Mimi tiene razón- dice Kari- Llevamos cerca de dos horas caminando, podríamos parar a descansar y comer algo.

-Apoyo la propuesta de mi hermana, puntos a favor- dice Tai, y automáticamente los demás levantan la mano.

-Como me molesta que en el campo no haya wi-fi- dice Izzy. Ken le da una colleja.

-Estamos aquí para estar juntos y divertirnos, no para estar enganchados al ordenador todo el santo día- dice Ken.

-¿Qué os parece si nos sentamos allí?- dice Cody señalando un sitio donde parece que no hay muchos bichos y mucha luz.

-Me parece perfecto- dice Yolei, y sale corriendo a sentarse en el pasto.

Los demás la siguen y se sientan a contarse historias divertidas mientras come. Kari de vez en cuando se saca fotos con alguien del grupo o con TK mismo. Tai la mira con una mirada asesina, pero Mimi le abraza y le obliga a olvidarse de su hermanita durante un tiempo. Matt, aún estando con Sora, mira mucho a Kari, y no es de extrañar. Ahora la niña es mayor de edad, 18 añitos que tiene; el cuerpo de una diosa; el pelo moreno, largo y brillante; la piel tostada ligeramente y los ojos marrones claros y brillantes. Y con esos pantalones cortos vaqueros claros, la camiseta blanca de tirantes ancha y las converses blancas, está realmente buena.

-¿Y si seguimos caminando?- dice Joe cuando ya ha pasado media hora.

-Vale, vamos- dice Sora, y todos, de acuerdo, se levantan y siguen caminando.

Aún faltan dos horas de camino a donde tienen que acampar, donde lo hicieron la última vez, pero sin coches. Durante el camino se divertían, cantaban, se hacían fotos y las chicas de vez en cuando se subían a caballito en alguno de los chicos.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunta Sora, que esta a caballito encima de Davis.

-Eso, estoy muy cansada- dice Kari que está encima de Matt.

-Sí. ¿Vosotros creéis que podemos andar tanto?- dice Mimi encima de TK.

-Eso. Somos chicas muy sensibles- dice Yolei que está encima de Joe.

-Bajad de una maldita vez y caminad vosotras, hombre- dice Matt.

-Vale- dicen las cuatro chicas, y se bajan de la espalda de los chicos para seguir caminando. Kari se va con Izzy, Ken, Davis y Willis, que había vuelto de Estados Unidos para quedarse a vivir en Japón.

-¿Falta mucho?- dice Sora cansada apoyada en Matt, y este tiene un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-No, creo que falta sólo media hora- dice Tai, que tiene abrazada a Mimi.

-Estoy deseando llegar ya- dice Kari, abrazada por TK.

-Y yo estoy deseando comerme la comida que Tai y Matt van a preparar- dice Yolei sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros por qué?- dicen ambos.

-Porque sois los líderes del grupo, y tenéis que pringar- explica TK.

-Cabrones...- murmuran ambos por debajo.

Finalmente llegan al sitio donde acamparán, enfrente del lago. Las chicas montan las tiendas. Finalmente las parejas quedan así:

Matt-Sora  
>Tai-Mimi<br>TK-Kari  
>Ken-Yolei<br>Izzy-Joe  
>Davis-Cody-Willis<p>

-Buenos, tiendas terminadas- dice Kari levantándose del suelo. Se limpia las manos y mira a su hermano y Matt-¿Cómo os va por allí?

-¡De puta madre!- gritan ambos.

-Genial- dice Kari caminando hacia Izzy y Joe.

-Hola Kari- dice Joe. Están jugando al ajedrez, y Joe no quita la vista de tablero.

-¿Enserio estáis jugando al ajedrez?- pregunta poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Sí- responden ambos. Kari bufa y se va, no puede hacer nada para competir con ellos.

Matt y Tai terminan de hacer la comida y todos se sientan en un merendero. Cuando terminan de comer hablan sobre cosas de "adolescentes salidos".

-¿Sabéis qué? Tengo ganas de bañarme- dice Mimi.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y si nos vamos a bañar al lago?- dice Sora. A los demás les gusta la idea, y se van a buscar sus bañadores a las tiendas de campaña. Las chicas salen con los bañadores puestos: Sora lleva uno rojo, Kari uno negro, Mimi uno verde y Yolei uno azul. Los chicos llevan un bañador-pantalón: Tai lleva uno azul, Matt negro con letras de colores, Joe amarillo, Izzy rojo con rayas amarillas (como la bandera de mi país, España :P), Willis verde con negro, Ken fucsia, TK marrón, Davis gris y Cody marrón con azul.

Se bañan hasta que está por oscurecer y se van a cambiar de ropa ya que hace algo de frío. La última en cambiarse es Kari, que tarda más. Se pone un pantalón corto negro, una camiseta azul, una chaqueta negra y unas botas bajas negras. Encienden una hoguera y se sientan alrededor. Cenan y es la hora de acostarse. Kari se mete en la tienda y luego entra Tai.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué?- dice Kari nerviosa.

-Kari, te conozco, vamos puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo miedo. ¿Y si nos pasa algo mientras dormimos? No me fío mucho de estos sitios.

-Kari, no te pasará nada. Yo estoy en la tienda de al lado, si pasa algo me enteraré.

-Mentira. Tú cuando duermes parece que estás muerto, ni sientes ni padeces. ¿Sabes la de veces que he llevado a TK a casa y tú estabas echando la siesta?

-¿Qué?- dice Tai mirándola con cara de asesino.

-Nada... El caso es que no me siento segura, Tai.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo esta noche?

-Pero está Mimi y también TK.

-Tranquila, yo lo arreglo, ¿vale? Si quieres mañana duermes con TK.

-Vale- Tai le da un beso en la frente.

-Ahora vuelvo- y sale de la tienda.

Esa noche, Tai duerme con Kari, ella abrazada a él, como cuando eran críos. No importa lo que sea, si Tai no está, Kari no tiene valor suficiente para hacerlo. Porque él es su paracaídas, pero sobretodo, es su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	5. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo V<em>**

**_Cumpleaños_**

Son las diez de la mañana. Tai está durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pero su sueño va a verse interrumpido por su hermana, que entra como un cohete en la habitación, se sube en su cama y empieza a dar saltos encima suya.

-¡Felicidades hermano!- le grita mientras salta.

-¡Vale, menuda felicitación! ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Tai.

Kari se pone a su lado en la cama y contesta:

-Las diez de la mañana- dice Kari.

-Buenas noches hermana- dice Tai. Se da la vuelta y sigue durmiendo, cuando siente que Kari tira de la fina sábana blanca y se queda descubierto.

-No puedes volver a dormirte, este es tu día y tienes que disfrutarlo.

-Lo disfrutaré a partir de las cinco de la tarde.

-¡Que te levantes!

-¡Vale! Pareces mamá.

Tai se levanta a duras penas y camina hacia el baño. O al menos lo intenta, ya que va tan dormido que se choca contra la puerta y Kari se ríe a carcajadas mientras él la mira furioso. Logra abrir la puerta y entra al baño para darse una buena ducha fría en un día caluroso de verano. Cuando termina sale del baño y se mete en su cuarto para buscar que ropa ponerse.

Según Kari, no puede ponerse cualquier cosa, así que elige un pantalón vaquero, unas converse negras y una camisa del mismo color remangada hasta los hombros. Baja y ve que Kari ha hecho el desayuno para los dos: tortitas con sirope de chocolate, un batido de chocolate, tostadas con mantequilla y un café para Tai.

-Vaya, pues sí que me quieres- dice después de ver todo lo que ha preparado Kari. Su hermana entra en el salón, tiene puesto una blusa de tirantes negra, un pantalón blanco y unas converse negras, con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-No te acostumbres- dice la morena, y se sienta en la mesa.

Cuando terminan de desayunar Kari lleva los platos a la cocina y los deja allí, para fregarlos más tarde. Salen de la casa, ya que han quedado con los demás chicos, y entran en el coche. Veinte minutos después están en la puerta del restaurante donde han quedado. Entran y al fondo observan a unos chicos riendo en una mesa alargada y enorme. Saludan y se sientan, Tai al lado de Mimi y Kari entre Matt y TK. Comen a gusto y llega la tarta con las 23 velas, donde le cantan cumpleaños feliz a Tai, y después sopla las velas para pedir el deseo. Luego abre sus regalos y sobre las seis y media de la tarde vuelven a casa.

-¿Y si vamos a una discoteca que hay por aquí? Podemos quedar a las nueve- pregunta Matt.

Tai mira a su hermana, esta le sonríe diciéndole: Es una buena idea. Pero Tai no está tan seguro, desde que cumplió los 18 años, cada cumpleaños a las nueve de la noche quedaban todos en una discoteca, excepto los menores. Nunca había podido celebrar un cumpleaños "normal" con su hermana.

-No, gracias chicos pero esta vez quiero quedarme con mi hermana en casa. Podremos ir otro día, ¿vale?- los demás asienten y se despiden. Cuando los hermanos Kamiya entran al coche, Kari le mira raro, muy raro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta

-¿El qué?

-No has querido celebrar tu cumpleaños en una discoteca y has preferido quedarte conmigo. ¿Tai, no habrás roto algo valioso, verdad?

-No, tonta. Simplemente, quiero celebrar este cumpleaños contigo.

-... ¿Por qué?

-Porque... mamá y papá no están... soy responsable de ti...

-Tai, tengo 20 años.

-Eso no quita que seas mi responsabilidad.

-Y lo de mamá y papá... bueno... murieron hace mucho...

-Cinco años Kari... eso está muy reciente. Quiero volver a tener un aire familiar, que no todo sea alcohol y juerga. Volver a ser lo más parecido a una familia. Eres lo único que tengo.

Kari, emocionada por las palabras de su hermano, se abraza a él con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Es verdad que desde que sus padres murieron se han refugiado en las fiestas y en las bebidas, y han creado un caparazón para que sus sentimientos no salgan a flote. Se separan y Kari sonríe.

-Vámonos a casa, pues.

Llegan a casa y se dan una ducha. Se ponen sus pijamas de verano (que es un pantalón largo de pijama para Tai y un camisón blanco, corto y de tirantes para Kari) y ponen sus colchones en el salón. Piden dos pizzas de jamón y queso y se descargan una película de miedo y otra de risa. Y cierto es que esa noche es lo más parecido a una noche familiar, y también es la mejor noche de la vida de los hermanos Kamiya.

No se dan cuenta de que a las cinco de la madrugada, dos luces brillantes se presentan en el salón.

-Que mayores están ya, ¿verdad cariño?- dice la mujer.

-Daría lo que fuera para estar con ellos en vida- dice el hombre.

-Estaremos con ellos siempre- la señora Kamiya se agacha y acaricia el rostro de Kari, luego el de Tai.

-Es igual que tú cuando tenías veinte años. Van a tener un gran futuro. Nos encargaremos de llevarlos por el buen camino- dice el señor Kamiya.

-Con ellos siempre- la mujer se levanta. Se acerca lentamente a su marido, lo toma de la mano y desaparecen. Exactamente, esa noche sí ha sido una noche familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	6. Peleas callejeras

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

**Dedicado a MS-TaKa por su cumpleaños. Un poco dramático, pero espero que te guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo VI<em>**

**_Peleas callejeras_**

Kari está acostada en su cama, bocabajo y llorando desconsolada. Su hermano toca la puerta cada dos por tres, pero Kari hace caso omiso. Tai es la última persona a la que quiere ver.

-Kari, por favor, abre la puerta- le dice una vez más.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Olvídate de que existo!- le grita Kari sin apartar la cara de la almohada. Entonces todos los recuerdos llegan a su mente.

_Mimi se acercaba corriendo hacia Kari. Su cara estaba roja, al igual que sus ojos._

_-Mimi, ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Kari... lo siento... no he podido pararle...- decía la castaña entre grandes sollozos._

_-Mimi... vale, tranquila. ¿Que ha pasado?_

_-Hace tiempo, encontré a Tai... haciéndolo... no puedo decirlo, no puedo, no puedo...- repetía Mimi._

_-Mimi, ¿hacía el que?_

_-Le encontré drogándose Kari._

_Kari abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se cortó. El mundo se le derribó encima._

_-¿Qué?- logró decir._

_-Estaban... Matt, Tai y...- Mimi la miró y con eso lo dijo todo..._

_-No, por favor, TK no...-Kari empezó a llorar y Mimi la abrazó. Kari dejó de llorar y toda su tristeza se convirtió en ira. Caminó por el pasillo del instituto y llegó hasta los jardines, caminó un poco más y encontró a los tres chicos sentados bajo un árbol. En cuanto llegó, su hermano la miró preocupado._

_-¿Kari? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- preguntó Tai._

_-¿Por qué lloro? ¡Por ti, gilipollas! ¡Y por vosotros dos!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros qué tenemos que ver?- preguntó Matt._

_-Ah claro. Es que ahora si me entero de que os drogáis voy a aplaudir con las orejas, trío de anormales._

_-Kari... podemos explicártelo- dijo TK levantándose._

_-Tú. Tú eras del último que me esperaría esto TK. No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros tres. Olvidaos de que existo- y con estas palabras Kari se alejó de aquellos a los que más quiso._

Ahora, Tai está sentado en el sofá de su casa con la mirada perdida. Su hermana no quiere saber nada de él, al igual que el resto del grupo, excepto Matt y TK. Nunca debió hacerlo, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Entonces recuerda que tiene un asunto importante, coge su chaqueta y sale dando un fuerte portazo. Fuera están los hermanos rubiales, que suben al coche de Matt y se pierden en la esquina.

Kari observa todo desde la ventana de su cuarto. Aún está llorando, su hermano no tiene necesidad de hacer esas cosas, nunca pensó que algo así podía suceder. Entonces alguien la llama al móvil, logrando detener su distracción.

-¿Sí?- contesta.

-¡Kari, soy Mimi! ¡Por favor, vístete corriendo y espérame en la entrada de tu casa, luego te lo explicaré, rápido!- Mimi cuelga y Kari se queda pensativa. Mimi no es del tipo de personas que te dicen esas cosas porque sí, así que va hacia su armario y coge lo primero que ve: un pantalón negro largo, una camiseta blanca, unas converse negras y su chaqueta de cuero negra, para resguardarse del frío. Se hace una coleta, coge su móvil y sus llaves y baja a la cocina, para beber un vaso de agua y calmarse. Entonces el timbre suena, deja el vaso en la pila y llega corriendo a la puerta. La abre y ve a Sora, que la coge de un brazo y la mete al coche.

-¿Qué coño pasa?- pregunta.

-Matt, tu hermano y TK van a enfrentarse a una banda callejera muy peligrosa Kari. Han tenido problemas y van a pelear hasta la muerte. Tenemos que detenerlos- explica Sora. Durante todo el trayecto las chicas lloran, pensando en los chicos a los que quieren. Llegan al callejón donde están los chicos y la primera en gritar es Kari.

-¡Tai!- Tai se da la vuelta y mira a su hermana con dolor en los ojos. La chica empieza a llorar- Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Kari...- Tai va a acercarse a su hermana cuando un contrincante de la otra banda habla.

-Hermano, no lo hagas, yo te quiero- se burla el chico, sus amigos le ríen la gracia. Tai le mira y se acerca lentamente a él. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca le da un puñetazo y el chico cae al suelo. TK y Matt hacen lo mismo con los otros dos chicos y las amigas gritan y lloran, sabiendo que no pueden hacer nada para pararlos. Entonces, después de que el chico le rompa una ceja a Tai y este le rompa la nariz, Tai se levanta, pensando que el chico está inconsciente, y el otro se levanta, saca una pistola de su chaqueta y dispara, dándole a Tai cerca del pecho.

-¡Tai!- gritan las chicas. Matt y TK se quedan congelados y los tres chicos huyen, dejando a Kari abrazada a su hermano y cubierta de sangre.

-Kari...

-Por favor, hermano, no hables, estás débil...

-Lo siento mucho, siento haberte hecho llorar...

-No pasa nada Tai, pero tienes que ser fuerte, ¿vale?- Mimi y Sora llaman a la policía y la ambulancia, y TK y Matt intentan buscar a los chicos, sin éxito. Tai empieza a ponerse pálido y el miedo ataca a la menor Kamiya.

-Por favor, Tai, tienes que aguantar, no puedes dejarme sola... no ahora... por favor Tai...- dice Kari entre sollozos.

-Te quiero mucho hermanita- dice el moreno. Levanta una mano y acaricia la mejilla de su hermanita, entonces cae inconsciente y Kari entra en pánico. Justo en ese momento llega la ambulancia y se llevan a los hermanos. Tal vez Tai se recupere, o tal vez no, y esa noche, en el hospital, sus amigos, su novia y su hermana rezan para que el fuertote de Tai venza a la muerte como siempre ha hecho con todo. Porque Tai es fuerte y no dejará a su hermana sola en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	7. Bodas

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo VII<em>**

**_Bodas_**

Este es un día muy ajetreado. Y como no, al día siguiente será la boda de Tai y Mimi. Finalmente, Tai se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio a la castaña, en una reunión de amigos y delante de todo el restaurante. En cuanto el castaño le puso el enooorme anillo enfrente a Mimi, ella no hizo nada más que decir Sí y ponerse a llorar abrazada a su futuro esposo.

Kari camina de acá para allá, recogiendo la ropa del tendedero, poniéndola en la secadora, sacándola, planchándola y colgándola en los armarios, llamando a la tintorería cada cinco minutos para saber si su vestido y el traje de su hermano están apunto… Y mientras, Tai en el sofá, cayéndosele la baba, echando la siesta.

La morena se pone enfrente del sofá, pone los brazos en jarras e inclina la cabeza ligeramente. Se acerca lentamente a su hermano, y cuando está cerca de su oído…

-¡DESPIERTAA!

Tai abre los ojos, grita como una niña y se tira al suelo en posición fetal.

-¡NO ME MATÉIS, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ¡LLEVÁOS A MI HERMANA, AÚN NO HA VIVIDO NADA Y NO ECHARÁ NADA EN FALTA! ¡MAÑANA ME CASO, PIEDAAD!

-Gracias por el amor que se nota que me profesas, hermano.

Tai mira hacia arriba y ve a Kari con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-Lo decía de coña, yo te quiero mucho y…- Tai se ve perdido.- ¡Por favor no me mates tú!- se abraza a las piernas de su hermana lloriqueando como TK cuando su madre casi le quita la moto.

-Tai, necesito que hagas algo en casa. Vale que estés trabajando, que estés cansado y que mañana te cases, pero yo no puedo con todo.

-Es que hacer las tareas domésticas no es nada agradable.

-Dímelo a mí. Pero Tai, hoy debes hacerlas tú. Aparte de que no estás haciendo nada- Tai iba a interrumpir.- Echar la siesta no cuenta- cerró la boca.- Necesito recoger la ropa del tinte, ayudar a las chicas con los vestidos, maquillaje y todo eso… Así que o haces esto, o yo no volveré a hacerlo nunca.

-Vaale, me quedo aquí.

-Gracias Tai.

Kari abraza a su hermano y sube rápido las escaleras. Se pone un pantalón corto vaquero, una camiseta azul de tirantes y unas converse azules. Coge su bolso negro, móvil y llaves de casa y coche y sale de casa despidiéndose de su hermano, que está fregando los platos.

Se mete en el coche y va rumbo a recoger a sus amigas. La primera en subir al coche es Yolei, luego Mimi y luego Sora. Pasan la tarde entera comprando vestidos y mirando peinados en las peluquerías. Después se compran el maquillaje y Kari las lleva a casa.

Cuando Kari llega a su casa con los trajes para la boda, ve la casa totalmente reluciente. Luego mira al sofá y ve que Tai está durmiendo con un delantal rosa de flores y un pañuelo morado en la cabeza. Eso sumado a que lleva un chándal azul de piolín… da muy mala imagen. Sin embargo, ella sonríe. Luego huele a comida y se da cuenta de que Tai ha preparado la cena para ella. Le apaga la televisión a su hermano y le tapa con una manta. Sube la cena a su cuarto, se da una ducha, se toma la cena mientras mira las cosas en su portátil y se acuesta. "Mañana será un laaaaargo día!, piensa.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Taaaai! ¡Levántate!

El castaño empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-¿Qué hora es, sister?

-Las nueve de la mañana. Tienes que darte prisa, a las once tienes que estar en la iglesia.

-Voy.

Tai se levanta a duras penas y se mira en el espejo del salón. La chica del espejo hacía los mismos movimientos que él.

-He perdido mi reputación de hombre por completo- se dice, y sube las escaleras directo a su baño para cambiarse.

Una hora después, Tai ya está arreglado, peinado, perfumado y con los anillos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Kari todavía se está peinando, y todavía no se ha puesto el vestido. Finalmente, a las once de la mañana, Kari ya está vestida y peinada.

Kari conduce para ir a iglesia. Deja a su hermano allí en compañía de su novio, Matt y Joe. Mientras, ella va a casa de Mimi para ayudarla a arreglarse.

A las once y media, Mimi ya está vestida y maquillada. Salen de la casa y van rumbo a la boda. Cuando llegan, Sora y Yolei las esperan en la puerta de la iglesia, ya que las tres son las damas de honor. Sora lleva un vestido hecho por ella misma y un peinado precioso. Yolei, en cambio, lleva un vestido elegido por y un peinado práctico.

La música de boda comienza a sonar. Por la puerta aparecen las cuatro chicas vestidas preciosas para el gusto de los presentes. TK mira a su chica con lujuria, igual que Matt mira a Sora.

La boda comienza y a cada tanto, Kari se limpia las lágrimas bajo la mirada tierna de su hermano, que la sonríe. Después de la boda comienza el banquete, y mientras la gente come, Mimi y Tai se dan piquitos o morreos de vez en cuando. En la hora del baile, después de bailar con Mimi, Tai baila con su hermanita.

-Creí que Mimi saldría de la iglesia corriendo.

-Ya ves que no ha sido así, Tai.

-No sé por qué lloras tanto peque, no me iré de tu lado.

-De momento… Pero te vas a ir pronto. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a tenerte en casa y a plancharte la ropa.

-Lo sé. Pero ten en cuenta que no me vas a perder nunca. Aunque me vaya.

-Lo sé Tai. Eres mi hermano, sé que estarás conmigo.

Después de estas confesiones, lo hermanos se abrazan y se les escapan algunas lágrimas. Luego Kari baila con TK, y este le pide que se vaya a vivir con él. Pero Kari no quiere, ella prefiere que TK se mude con ella, porque no piensa abandonar jamás su hogar. Ahí es dónde ella se ha criado y no lo dejará tan fácilmente. Fue el sitio que les dejaron sus padres, y eso es sagrado. A TK le parece una buena idea, no la obligará a nada.

-¡Que se besen!- grita un primo de los Kamiya. Kari le mira, se acerca a él, le abraza y se ríe.

-¡Beso!- anima Kari.

El nuevo matrimonio Kamiya se besa delante de todo el público. Luego Tai baja del escenario, sube a Kari y luego a TK y luego sube él.

-¡Beso!- anima esta vez Tai. Kari niega sonriendo y tapándose la cara, muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Venga Kari, besa a tu rubio potente!- grita Matt. La pareja sonríe y se dan un beso apasionado que deja a Kari colorada.

Definitivamente, esa familia será la más feliz de todas, simplemente, porque se tienen los unos a los otros. Y los hermanos Kamiya lo saben mejor que cualquiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	8. Fobias

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

**Este capítulo está basado en una experiencia muy reciente y muy cómica… la verdad hice mucho el ridículo xD. Disfruten y ríanse a mi costa xDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo VIII<em>**

**_Fobias_******

Los jóvenes adolescentes se encontraban en un descampado, ya que irían a una fuente en la que se bañarían todos juntos.

-Chicos, ¿está muy lejos?- pregunta Kari, ya que es la primera vez que va.

-Pues sí- responde Matt.

-¿Cómo cuánto tardaremos?

-Media hora… 45 minutos… depende del paso al que vayamos.

Las cuatro chicas se ponen delante para hablar de "cosas de chicas". Aunque Matt, TK, Tai y Ken intentan escuchar adelantándose.

Cuando las chicas están apunto de pasar debajo de un puente, salen corriendo hacia los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta TK abrazando a Kari.

-¡Una serpiente joder! ¡Dios mío!- grita Mimi.

-Dios, yo por ahí no paso ni de coña, me voy a casa antes que pasar por ahí- dice Kari, pálida como la harina.

-Venga chicas, no pasa nada- dice Matt acercándose al túnel. Sora le grita que no se acerque, pero él la tranquiliza. Se agacha un poco y mira a la serpiente.-Es una culebra de agua chicas. Esto no hace daño.

-Que no, que yo no paso- repite Kari.

Entonces ven que Joe, el más miedoso de todos, pasa por el lado de la culebra corriendo y esta no le hace nada.

-Venga Kari, no te hará daño- dice TK.

-TK, mi hermana le tiene fobia a las serpientes, sea de la especia que sea. No va a pasar por ahí- explica Tai.

-Venga Kari- intenta animar Matt.

-Que no joder, yo por ahí no paso.

-Bueno, pues tú no pases, no voy a obligarte a nada- dice Matt acariciándole el pelo cariñosamente.

-Si quieres yo mismo te llevo a casa- ofrece Tai.

-No, déjalo. Iros vosotros, yo me voy a casa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

-Sí, Tai. Tú ve con tu novia, yo no voy a joderte el día.

-¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? A mí no me importaría- dice TK.

-Bueno chicos- interrumpe Sora.-Nosotras nos atrevemos a pasar.

Entonces pasan todos menos Kari, Tai y TK.

-Chicos, nosotros vamos a buscar otro camino para ir- dice Tai.

-No, iros, no pasa nada, me iré a casa- dice Kari.

-Que no, que si te vas tú, nos vamos nosotros contigo- dice TK.

-Como queráis, nos vemos chicos- se despide Mimi, y los chicos pasan el puente mientras que TK, Tai y Kari se van por otro camino. Caminan un poco hasta llegar a un puente que está encima del río. Tai lo mira asustado.

-Mierda Tai, lo siento, no me acordaba de que te daban miedo estos puentes.

-No tranquila. Yo por ti paso lo que sea- Tai se aleja unos pasos del puente y empieza a gritar mientras corre, pasando el puente en milésimas de segundo. Cuando llega al final mira a su hermana que viene detrás con TK.

-Vale, ¿Cómo has conseguido hacer eso?- pregunta Kari cuando llega al otro extremo.

-Ni idea- Tai mira hacia delante-¡Mierda! El camino se corta aquí.

-Joder, ¿entonces por dónde pasamos?- pregunta TK.

-Chicos, iros vosotros y yo me iré a casa, de verdad que no pasa nada.

-Que no, o vamos todos o ninguno- replica Tai. Mira hacia el puente, grita y repite la acción anterior. Esta vez, Kari pasa con ella.

Cuando están a medio camino, Kari y TK se paran para sentarse por orden de Tai.

-Vosotros esperad aquí. Si está o no está os aviso.

Y dicho esto, Tai se va corriendo a mirar si la culebra sigue allí.

-Siento haceros perder el tiempo- se disculpa Kari. TK la abraza y la besa la cabeza.

-Tranquila. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo… por ejemplo, yo tengo miedo a quedarme encerrado en un ascensor.

-TK, tú vives en un apartamento en la planta nueve.

-Lo sé, no sabes lo mal que lo paso.

Kari sonríe y se abraza a TK. Entonces Tai llega corriendo.

-Chicos, está muerta, pero sigue ahí. Kari, ¿vas a hacerlo?

-Joder, me dan pánico Tai…

-A ver, haremos esto: vamos hasta allí, si te sientes segura pasas, y si no, nos vamos a casa.

-Vale.

Los tres caminaron hasta allí y Kari vio a la serpiente. Se puso pálida y miró a su hermano.

-No puedo…

-Vale, yo no te obligo.

-¿Y si me llevas a caballito?

-Vale- Tai se pone delante de su hermana- Sube.

Kari se sube a la espalda de su hermano bajo la mirada tierna de su novio. Aunque Kari se sienta ridícula, esta estampa es muy tierna, ya que cualquier hermano no hace eso por su pequeña. Pero Tai sí. Para Kari, Tai es el mejor hermano y está por encima de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	9. Enfermedades

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo IX<em>**

**_Enfermedades_**

Kari y Tai están en el coche, volviendo a casa después de un día ajetreado de compras y reposiciones para el hogar. Llegan a casa a las seis y media, Kari sube a su cuarto, entra en el baño y se lava la cara con agua helada.

Hace ya bastante tiempo que se siente mareada y con un calor interno inmenso, pero gracias a que a Tai le encantan los refrescos y nunca sabe por cual decidirse, estuvieron en el frigorífico más de 10 minutos.

Sale del baño y camina hasta el interruptor de su cuarto para poner en marcha el ventilador de pared que tiene. Se acuesta en su cama bocabajo mientras se aprieta el vientre con una mueca de dolor. Luego se pone boca arriba sin cambiar la posición de su brazo en su estómago. Cierra los ojos y la sensación de mareo se vuelve aún más grande.

Tai entra en la habitación preguntándole a Kari si quiere un poco de helado de fresa que tanto le gusta, que si quiere, le pondrá un poco de sirope de chocolate. Kari se imagina la imagen y se le revuelven las tripas aún más, logrando que la morena se levante rápido de la cama, abra la puerta del baño y se acerque a la taza para volver el estómago.

El mayor de los hermanos se acerca a ella corriendo, le agarra el pelo y le acaricia la espalda.

-Ey, peque, ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo sé- logra decir Kari a pesar de su vómito.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo.

Kari termina y escupe, apoya su frente en la taza y suspira pesadamente mientras las náuseas se hacen un poco más soportables. Su hermano le pasa un poco de papel y ella se limpia la boca. Tira el papel y tira de la cadena. Su hermano la ayuda a levantarse y la lleva hasta su cama. Una vez la ha acostado, le toca la frente.

-Joder hermana, estás ardiendo. No te muevas, ahora vuelvo.

Tai sale de la habitación y entra en la cocina. Coge un rebaño y lo llena de agua helada, luego coge un paño y sube de nuevo a la habitación de Kari. Ella no está en la cama, deja el rebaño y el paño encima del escritorio y entra al baño. Kari vuelve a estar arrodillada frente a la taza, vomitando todo lo que lleva dentro. Tai repite la acción anterior: le sujeta el pelo y le acaricia la espalda. Kari termina, se limpia la boca y se levanta, caminando a duras penas hasta su cama y ayudada por Tai.

Se vuelve a acostar y Tai moja el paño, colocándoselo en la frente a Kari, que está ardiendo.

-¿Desde cuando te sientes mal?- pregunta el castaño cogiendo una silla y poniéndola al lado de la cama de su hermana.

-Desde hace mucho- susurra ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando empezó?

-Estabas ocupado.

-Bueno, ahora estoy a tu total disposición. ¿Tienes hambre?

Kari niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno, esperaremos unas horas y te prepararé un arroz blanco para el estómago, ¿vale?

Kari asiente con la cabeza y saca una mano fuera del colchón.

-¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo, Tai?

Tai agarra su mano y la acaricia.

-Sabes que sí. Estaré aquí cuidándote, como siempre.

Kari cierra los ojos y sonríe. Minutos después se queda dormida bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que llama a Matt para cancelar sus planes.

_-¿Cómo es que no puedes venir, tío?_

-Kari se ha puesto enferma. Ha vomitado un par de veces y tiene la fiebre por la nubes. Tengo que quedarme con ella amigo.

_-Ah bueno, si es por eso, los chicos y yo te damos permiso para quedarte con tu hermana._

-No seas idiota, rubiales.

_-Cállate, señor Despeinado._

-Admite que tienes envidia de que mi pelo sea perfectamente perfecto.

Tai se pasa una mano por su pelo, como si Matt le estuviera viendo.

_-Sí, claro que tengo envidia de que mi pelo no sea un cepillo de barrer._

-Te juro que te mataré cuando te vea.

_-Jajajaja, bueno Tai, me tengo que ir, Joe ya está aquí. Que se mejore Kari._

-Gracias rubio, adiós.

_-Adiós._

Tai cuelga y mira a su hermana. Se acerca a ella y le toca el cuello, por lo menos está menos caliente. Va a su cuarto y coge su PSP, su iPod y su móvil. Vuelve a la habitación de su hermana y se sienta en el escritorio para estar pendiente de ella. No piensa dejarla en paz o apartarse de ella hasta que su dulce y pequeña hermana no esté recuperada del todo, al fin y al cabo, Kari ha hecho lo mismo con él y millón de veces. Ese es el amor de hermanos con el que ambos deben vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	10. Recuerdos infantiles

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo X<em>**

**_Recuerdos infantiles_**

Kari y Tai están limpiando la casa. La morena mueve una caja y la deja en el suelo.

-Odio cuando toca limpieza general- le dice a su hermano, que deja otra caja al lado.

-Y yo, pero si no lo hacemos nosotros, ¿quién lo hará?

-También es verdad.

-¿Qué habrá en estas cajas? Desde que papá y mamá murieron nunca hemos abierto ninguna.

-No lo sé… miremos.

Tai quita el precinto y abre las solapas de la caja. A Kari se le iluminan los ojos y sonríe.

-Son fotos, me encantan- dice, y saca uno de los muchos álbumes. Este es azul con detalles en dorado, Kari lo abre y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más- De cuando éramos pequeños- la morena se sienta en el suelo y Tai a su lado. Kari señala una de las fotos- Mira, ¿te acuerdas de esto?

-Sí- Tai ríe con ganas- Te enseñé a montar en bici.

-Te reías cuando me caía.

-Pero te levantaba y te daba ánimos, eso anula lo anterior.

Kari pasa la página y ve una foto que la entristece.

-La última foto que nos hicieron mamá y papá- Tai coge el álbum y sus ojos se entristecen como los de su hermana.

-El mejor día que pasamos con ellos y… adiós.

-¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que hicimos aquel día?

-Si. Era su aniversario, querían irse de viaje y no podían porque nadie podía quedarse con nosotros.

-Pero al final no llevaron al hotel. Ellos se fueron a una discoteca y tú y yo salimos para dar una vuelta.

-Nos perdimos y no sabíamos como volver al edificio, y allí no había nadie- ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Cuando volvieron y no nos vieron llamaron a la policía y despertaron a medio hotel.

-Tú llorando y yo de los nervios, hasta que llegamos a la playa y nos encontró la policía. Estábamos fuera del recinto y no sabíamos como habíamos llegado hasta allí- Kari volvió a reír- Pasamos muy buenos ratos juntos, ¿verdad?- dice Tai abrazando a su hermanita.

-Sí. Extraño esos momentos en los que mamá me arropaba en invierno y me contaba un cuento…

-Y yo extraño las clases de conducir de papá- ambos vuelve a estallar en carcajadas.

-Un día te emperraste en conducir y casi nos matas. Terminaste estampando el coche en una farola.

-Fue culpa de papá, me ponía nervioso.

-Este álbum ya lo hemos terminado, a por el siguiente- Kari guarda el álbum azul y saca uno rojo con negro- Mira, es de la boda de papá y mamá.

-Me acuerdo de ese día, el primo Austin te tiró del columpio y te manchaste el vestido.

-Me sigue cayendo mal ese cabrón- Tai ríe.

-Era el vestido favorito de mamá, el blanco de las florecillas azules. Te quedaba muy bonito.

-Mamá siempre me llevaba guapa a todas partes, su ropa favorita eran los vestidos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando el abuelo empezó la guerra de pan en la comida?- Tai rie acompañado de Kari.

-Sí, y tú le seguiste la corriente. Mamá acabó con migas de pan por todo el pelo.

-Fue bonita- Tai mira el reloj y se sorprende- Mejor terminemos de recoger esto, se hace tarde.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Kari se levanta del suelo y cierra la caja- Oye Tai…

-Dime- dice Tai sin voltear a verla.

-¿Crees que papá y mamá están felices… ya sabes… ahí arriba?- dice Kari algo nerviosa. Esta vez Tai se da la vuelta y mira a su hermana.

-No lo sé, confiemos en que sí- dice, y se d ala vuelta para seguir ordenando.

Ambos saben que sus padres no están, y que nunca volverán a verles hasta que mueran ellos también, pero eso no quita que echen de menos esos momentos. Pero ahí arriba están sus padres, viendo con una sonrisa como Kari y Tai han creado una familia de sólo dos personas, y están orgullosos de ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo de la boda pasó d<strong>**e verdad, mi abuelo que en paz descanse empezó a tirar pan, le siguió mi hermano mayor y bueno... empezaron todos xDDD lo que me pude reír ese día. Reviews? Gracias por leer :D**


	11. La boda de Kari

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

**Comunico que éste el último capítulo de toda esta serie. Va ser cortito, porque explica lo que hicieron Kari y Tai después de casarse. Me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo todas las viñetas de los hermanos Kamiya, y me ha agradado recibir tantos reviews. Puede que la próxima vez que escriba sobre Digimon sea un fic largo y seguido. Ya me vendrán ideas. Gracias a todos los que me han leído, dado ánimos y escrito. Cuidaos mucho y sed felices :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>_

_**La boda de Kari**_

Está nerviosa, bueno, más que nerviosa. ¿Cómo no se puede estar así el día de tu boda? Son las siete de la mañana y Kari se casa a las once. Está esperando a que las chicas lleguen para poder hacer todo. El sonido de un coche aparcando al frente de su casa la saca de sus pensamientos, luego suena el timbre y se levanta automáticamente para abrir la puerta. Tres chicas se asoman por ella, sonriendo como psicópatas.

-Vale, ¿no le habréis hecho nada a TK no? Es mi prometido, no me dejéis viuda antes de casarme- dice poniendo un puchero.

-No hemos hecho nada, tonta. Anda sube a ducharte mientras preparamos todo- dice Sora cargando una bolsa enorme, aparentemente con el vestido. Mimi lleva un estuche de maquillaje que parece una caja en la que hay dentro un televisor, y Yolei lleva una bolsa con productos para el pelo. Kari sube las escaleras y se mete en el baño, abriendo la ducha, si se da un baño es capaz de quedarse dentro. Se lava con esmero el pelo y se lo aclara, sale de la ducha y se envuelve en una toalla. Se pone la ropa interior de color blanco y baja las escaleras con el albornoz puesto para no pasar frío.

-Venga, siéntate, nosotras también tenemos que arreglarnos- dice Yolei sacando los productos para el pelo. Empieza por secarle el cabello con el secador, para después hacerle un tupé y ponerle un tocado de flores blancas como pinza. Después le hace bucles con la tenacilla, le echa laca y deja paso a Mimi. La castaña empieza poniéndole base, luego le pone un pintalabios rosa flojo. Luego le pone sombra de ojos plateada y le hace la raya negra. Le pinta las uñas de rosa palo y deja paso a Sora.

-Oh, Sora por favor, es precioso- dice cuando ve el vestido. Es palabra de honor, lleva un lazo enorme en la espalda y es ancho hasta abajo con pequeños lazos.

-Obviamente- se pavonea la pelirroja- No por nada lo he diseñado yo, es único en el mundo.

-Eres la mejor, pelirroja.

-Lo sé. Venga, póntelo, yo te ayudo.

_Mientras con TK y los chicos..._

Matt toca la puerta del baño, donde está encerrado su hermano.

-¿Has terminado de arreglarte?- pregunta. TK sale del baño y Matt le mira con cara de horror- Ese traje...

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta el rubio menor, Tai se acerca a ellos.

-Refleja el sentimiento de todos los hombres al casarse- responde Tai. TK se mira al espejo y observa que lleva puesto un disfraz de difunto.

-La madre que me...- dice corriendo hasta su habitación.

-Tranquilo TK, no tienes que estar nervioso- comenta Tai.

-Sí tiene que estarlo amigo- replica Matt.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar TK en cambiarse?- pregunta Davis con un paquete de galletas en la mano.

-No mucho- responde Matt cogiendo una galleta.

-Pobre hombre, está tan nervioso que se viste de difunto- dice Tai mirando su reloj- ¡TK date prisa, tenemos que salir ya!

-Voy- TK sale de su habitación, ahora sí, bien vestido y peinado. Entonces, Davis empieza a lloriquear.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta TK.

-Estoy muy feliz por vosotros... y se me han acabado las galletas...- lloriquea aún más Davis. Los demás ruedan los ojos y salen del apartamento.

La ceremonia resulta tranquila. Mimi comparte los pañuelos con Tai, que llora a lágrima viva y sin cortarse un pelo. Después de eso, todos van al hotel donde se celebra el banquete. TK y Kari están bailando cuando llega Tai por detrás y le da un toquecito al rubio en el hombro.

-¿Me la prestas?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Por supuesto- dice TK, y después de darle una palmadita en el hombro se aleja a hablar con su hermano y los chicos.

-No puedo creer que ya estés casada- dice Tai bailando con su hermana.

-Yo tampoco. Estaba realmente nerviosa, y se escuchaba tu llanto hasta el altar- informa la morena.

-¿Que quieres? Estaba emocionado.

-Lo noté, hermano.

-Bueno, ahora crecerás, tendrás hijos... y haremos barbacoas en mi nueva casa todos los fines de semana- dice Tai, como siempre, planificando planes futuros.

-Que buen organizador eres- comenta Kari riendo.

-Pero bueno, estoy muy feliz por los dos.

-Gracias por todo Tai.

-Gracias a ti por estar siempre conmigo hermana.

A Kari se le escapan algunas lágrimas y abraza a su hermano, que también llora. Al cabo de unos minutos se separan-

-No llores más, que se te corre el rímel- dice soplando los ojos de la morena. Ella ríe por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-Ven a verme a menudo, ¿vale?- le dice.

-Te lo prometo- contesta Tai.

Y lo que Tai promete, lo cumple. Diez años después, Kari y TK van con sus dos hijos a casa de Tai, que tiene también dos niños. Y como dijo Tai, hace barbacoa mientras recuerda momentos con su hermana. Entre ellos, es como si nada hubiera cambiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo :) Supongo que haré más historias sobre Digimon, estén atentos. Cuidaros :DD<strong>


End file.
